richynixfandomcom-20200215-history
Put U In A Mansion
"Put U In A Mansion" is the 12th track of the album No Romance. Lyrics 1 Look at me now dad I really grew up, intelligently glow up I would never be a screw up cause all the evilness gets chewed up I found my ways to boost up my talent and skills are loosen up Look at all the shit we've been through I didn't even get a chance To barely live with you, we didn't get a chance to know each other With a step mother, a lover with three younger brothers That I never got to tuck under the covers I've never been buttered and smothered with love from another That's why I'm a little motherfucker making you nervous Like when you be busting in rubber, I'm just a little stubborn Making people so mad that they start cursing and stuttering But don't sweat it Cause I'm a genious in disguise You could see it in my eyes If you're willing to see it inside Chorus You're a soldier, a warrior So I become a king, let me grow to bigger things So I can fill your hands with golden rings Gonna put my dad in a mansion You're a soldier, a warrior So I become a king, let me grow to bigger things So I can fill your hands with golden rings Gonna put my dad in a mansion 2 Because of you I'm against monogomy, with no apology Even if it's calling me, it has nothing to offer me, what a hell driven nominee I still remember the day, I must have been three And all I can see was mommy and daddy, yelling "sorry be happy" Then their hands were lifting, swinging from every direction I could almost feel the deception I was too young to be guessing that mommy and daddy was stressing The battle was deblurred, two wild animals just him and her, just going at it And daddy grabbed the key, daddy please don't leave (Please) Then the door slam shut, he jumped into the pickup truck and took off (Poof) I was all shook up, watching mommy on her hands and knees Just bawling, told me to shut up And she put her hands up, to cover the tears for years Years, all these years I thoguht daddy was the bad guy But now I know the truth I was just living a bad lie I know the truth, you were a soldier, a warrior Chorus You're a soldier, a warrior So I become a king, let me grow to bigger things So I can fill your hands with golden rings Gonna put my dad in a mansion You're a soldier, a warrior So I become a king, let me grow to bigger things So I can fill your hands with golden rings Gonna put my dad in a mansion 3 Dear dead, I've been lied to during my whole youth But all I wanted to know was the whole truth But now I do, no need for the details Let's just say I grew while hatred for females I grew wise, I see clearly through this eyes To you, it might be a surprise But I warn you I do keep is disguised Nobody knows the real me, not you not mommy I'm sorry, now that the truth is in me I just loved you plenty It's sad I can't change the past but at least I know all the things that you've done, dad I was too young to understand I just wanted to run bad I have too much to say I'd fill an eternity of pages I need to save it so I can personally say it I wrote this whole too fast, and might not make any sense Hence the fact I wrote it all off the bat It's how I react, I will stay on the track So one day I could take the weight off your back Please don't shed any tears For it is only weakness that I fear Chorus You're a soldier, a warrior So I become a king, let me grow to bigger things So I can fill your hands with golden rings Gonna put my dad in a mansion You're a soldier, a warrior So I become a king, let me grow to bigger things So I can fill your hands with golden rings Gonna put my dad in a mansion